1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim brake. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim brake having a pair of brake arms pivotally mounted to a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are typically provided with at least one brake device for stopping. Currently, a wide variety of bicycle brake devices are available. One of the most popular types of bicycle brake devices is a rim brake. Rim brakes are configured to apply a braking force to the wheel of a bicycle by pinching the rim of the wheel with a pair of brake shoes attached to a pair of brake arms. One well-known example of a bicycle rim brake assembly is the caliper brake. Caliper brakes are also available in several configurations. For example, caliper brakes include a side pull type, a center pull type and a dual-pivot, side pull type. One example of a caliper brake is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,880.